YuGiOh! Mysteries
by kaehimi
Summary: Why does Seto's Kaiba's trench coat always flare out? How can Yugi's hair be three colors? What is the secret recipe for Pegasus's 'Fruit Juice? Only together can we discover the truth...
1. Mystery 1: Yugi's Hair

Yu-Gi-Oh! Mysteries

By Kaehimi

Summary:

Why does Seto's Kaiba's trench coat always flare out? How can Yugi's hair be three colors? How does Yami Bakura get his hair to stick out? Only together can we discover the truth...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Mystery 1: Yugi's Tri Colored Hair"

The first mystery we have is Yugi's purple, blond, and black hair. Does he dye his hair that way, or was he just cursed (or blessed) with bizarre genes? You decide! 

In the front, Yugi has spiky bang-like clumps of blond hair. They stick out and slightly resemble lightning bolts.

Next, for the most part Yugi's hair is black. It also sticks up in seven to eight spikes. They are not flat, and are sort of triangular.

Outlining the black, Yugi has purple. It is more a maroon color than purple, actually, but is a mixture. It is of a medium width and is neither thick nor thin.

The two natural hair colors are blond and black. If his original hair color was black, it was be quite difficult to bleach and then dye it. However, if Yugi was born with blond hair, and he tried to dye them black or purple, the colors would come out fairly...strange.

So, what do you think is the answer to this almost eerie mystery?

****

Kaehimi: Like the idea, hate the idea? Got an idea?

Excuse of the Chapter: A large, rabid, dust bunny destroyed my house.


	2. Hypothesis 1: Yugi's Hair

Yu-Gi-Oh! Mysteries

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Hypothesis 1: Yugi's Tri Colored Hair"

Ahh, the mysterious hair of Yugi...we return to puzzle over this fact...

AnimeFan says, "_Yami ate his hair dye, so he had to mix together what he had left to salvage his hair._" Perhaps...

Next, GSYH says, "_Yugi was born with black hair, I think he is japanese. Somewhere during early teens he may have dyed his black hair red, and just left it there as his black hair grew back out. And his bangs were just dyed again._" Very logical hypothesis! So basically, Yugi had black, then red, then red/black, and then red/black/blond hair? Yes...

Hiiragizawa Ryotakishu says, "_His Grandfather has -almost- the exact same bangs o.o Maybe it -is- weird genes... Or maybe... *duh duh duh* is MAGIC!_" Magical powers of the creator, perhaps? Or maybe weird genes run in the family...

GrowlyGirl says, "_Yugi's hair is like that because the writers wanted him to seem taller. And also, the bangs are a blessing. It just makes him look cool._" Yes, I agree! The bangs do make him look cool, and the hair does make him seem taller. I wonder how tall he truly is? A mystery for next time...

Rosz of the Angel says, "_it's Yami "fault" (not a fault, really, but, maybe he's he's the cause of it....) like, ya know how Yami was an Eypgtian (i forgpt how to spell it.... *sweatdrop*) Pharoh? supposedly he was black-haired to begin with. and because he was Pharoh, he was considered Ra's incarnation. maybe he wanted to dye his hair all blonde. but there was a mix-up in the dye, and it can out blonde and black. and then, some klutzy servant accidently spilled maroon dyo on 'im...._" That makes sense, since Yugi and Yami are related, (well Yugi is Yami's reincarnation/aibou), so maybe something happened in Yami's life that got warped while he was being reborn, and viola! We have Yugi with multi-colored hair...

PIcaRDMPC says, "_The answer is obvious. It's an anime, so things are supposed to be wierd._" That is very true, most animes are...peculiar...

OVER DUBBED says, " _Thank you for helping the WB make Yu-Gi-Oh a childish show *sarcasm*_" Well...

Elanor Pam says, " _My guess is that Yuugi's red-haired or a similar color (there IS naturally-violet hair!! Of course it's a blackish violet, though...). Most red-haired's hair are darker at the root. So, we could say that the author tried to simplify the drawing as much as he could and it ended up looking like two colors. And about the blond bangs... well, I have white locks in my hair. And they're natural. There are weird people in the world, guys. Don't forget that._" So, it's all natural! Could it be? Hm...

Anyhow, those are the ideas. Now what do you think?

****

Kaehimi: Thankies for reviewing! Ideas are always needed! ^_^

Excuse of the Chapter: Evil aliens took over my professors' brains and are giving out loads of work!


	3. Conclusion 1: Yugi's Hair

Yu-Gi-Oh! Mysteries

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Conclusion 1: Yugi's Tri Colored Hair"

Well, I do believe there is no certain conclusion to this mystery. It is...different.

So, in as-close-as-you-can-get-to conclusion, it seems that it is the creator's imaginative imagination! 

Again, thank you Saldemar the Fantabulous, girliegirl, Trinity Connor, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, saki, Starheart, Kelly Noel, GrowlyGirl, Clinicly Insane, cookingspray, Akima Avalon, The Odd One, Saldemar the Fantabulous, R Amythest, Dark Magician Girl, AnimeFan, GSYH, Jaguarkitty2006, Hiiragizawa Ryotakishu, Zoe Moto, Rosz of the Angel, Yurianna Syta, Adrienne, PIcaRDMPC, OVER DUBBED, Elanor Pam, and Shadowwolf!

Stay tuned for coming up next: Seto Kaiba's Trench Coat!

****

Kaehimi: Thankies for reviewing! 

Excuse of the Chapter: I was forced to teach gnomes how to drive.


	4. Conclusion 1: Yugi's Hair 2

****

Yu-Gi-Oh! Mysteries

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Conclusion 1: Yugi's Tri Colored Hair 2"

I have recently subscribed to a manga by the name of "Shonen Jump", and I saw an interview with Kazuki Takahashi - the creator of "Yu-Gi-Oh!". This paticular one caught my eye:

__

SJ: Where did you get the idea for Yugi's hair?

T: First, I wanted to make the hairstyle very original, yet something with a lot of impact. Also, it's said that when a person is born and becomes able to see, the very first thing that a person visually memorizes is the shape of their palm. The design of Yugi's hairstyle is based on a five-fingered hand.

Well, there you have it! The technical, "real" answer to this mystery. Stay tuned for coming up next: Seto Kaiba's Trench Coat!

****

Kaehimi: ^_^ Yay! ^_^

Excuse of the Chapter: Mutated unicorns invaded my dreams.


	5. Mystery 2: Seto Kaiba's Trench Coat

****

Yu-Gi-Oh! Mysteries

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Mystery 2: Seto Kaiba's Trenchcoat"

I know I have not updated for nearly 10 months, and that everyone is probably plotting to assault me with an onslaught of knives, daggers, and Millennium Items. Nevertheless, I hereby pledge to keep my updations on a steady schedule, a minimum of once every two weeks, and if I do not, may Kek the Egyptian God of Darkness strike me dead.

In this set of mysteries, I have invited a guest to assist us in our attempt to solve these utterly baffling tales. From now on, my good friend, **Aurora**, shall be also adding her comments and thoughts to the pile. I warn you though; she is very harsh when critiquing, but quite humorous to hear.

I know that many have already put forth their ideas on this particular mystery, but nonetheless, I shall begin with a simple stating of the known facts. Here we go!

Seto Kaiba wears a few different trench coats that I know of. (If I am mistaken, please, do correct me, showing me a picture so that I may describe it, and I shall repost this chapter.) The Blue Trench Coat, which hereon out shall be referred to as 'BLUE', the Purple Kaiba Suit, hereon referred to as PURP, and the White Trench Coat, hereon referred to as 'WHITE'. I believe that he also wears some sort of cape like cloak in his past, but that will not be covered, due to many reasons, but mainly my inability to find full body images. (If anyone can find a full body picture, please notify me.)

For BLUE, it seems that Kaiba wears a turquoise hued shirt beneath his coat, and its collar sticks out at a completely vertical angle, pointing in a direction depending on which way Kaiba is facing. He has a black belt with a silver, square buckle, and then pants the same shade as his shirt. Over it, BLUE is found, flaring at the most convenient moments, unlike in real life where the annoying flapping cloth usually ends up hitting one's crush in the face. Anyhow, that is a description of BLUE. 

For PURP, which only appears for a little while, it appears that Kaiba dons this outfit while in his building, which makes sense. It is a most unusual coat, purple with golden buttons as decoration, trailing down the front of the coat and up at the shoulders, which are pointed and look very stiff. Kaiba seems to have a black turtleneck of sorts underneath it, and his necklace locket with Mokuba's image. Right after the elbow, this coat goes into a thin, grey material that is tightly wrapped around Kaiba's forearm and wrist. It may either be cloth or metal, for it is hard to tell. 

Lastly, WHITE, which is the most commonly seen one nowadays. It is also quite unique, and I am really beginning to wonder whether he designs these himself. Kaiba wears another long sleeved black turtleneck beneath it, but with two buckles on his upper arms, over his biceps. They are similar to the ones that Yami wears, but smaller, thinner, and overall simpler. Over this, he has on a trench coat that is a vest at the top, ending at the shoulders. Again, he has collars that stick out but this time with the addition of another cuff, higher and adorned with silver buttons. The inside of this coat is a royal red color, and really brings out the black of his pants. He has on the same belt as BLUE and perhaps PURP, although not necessarily the latter. WHITE pinches in quite a lot at the waist, but flares out to amazingly lengths. I find this one the most intriguing of his commonly worn trench coats, and am really curious as to exactly how he does it.

Please continue to submit all ideas with enthusiasm, and I shall return within the fortnight!

****

Kaehimi: x_X

Excuse of the Chapter: L'école.


	6. Hypothesis 2: Seto Kaiba's Trench Coat

****

Yu-Gi-Oh! Mysteries

By Kaehimi

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Hypothesis 2: Seto Kaiba's Trench Coat"

I have died. Kek the Egyptian God of Darkness heard my oath and struck me with a bolt of evil, ignoring my wish to abjure my promise. I am now typing this from the Afterlife. It's not so bad, actually. Of course, the haunting is quite annoying, with spirits hovering over my laptop trying to add in their little bits and pieces...

Ethelflaed - I tried to reach "Janime.biz", but every time I reached it, it either killed my computer or the image section would not work. I'm not sure if this is my computer's fault, and so am planning to go use my friend's computer. Aurora reached it for a while, but then spent the whole time looking at pictures of Bakura before happened, or so she tells me. I'm working on this... Anyways, I hear that the images are fabulous and I am going to try my hardest to get to it. Thank you for the link!

Now, let us start with the first and seemingly most popular theory: Starch!

I counted over seven people mentioning starch in their reviews, and have chosen the following to talk about. 

"My guess is, Kaiba has many, many servants that all work together, spraying starch at his coats with a hose, especially the white one. He makes Mokuba carry an extra bottle of starch at all times (the real reason he's concerned with his brother's safety)."

- Random Thoughts

This one seriously made be laugh out loud. However, if one thinks about it, it starts to make more and more sense. Starch, which is actually a carbohydrate, C6H10O5, is commonly found in potatoes, turkey, and many other foods. It is not, however, just a simple linear polysaccharide chain as anyone who has taken Chemistry will tell you - it actually branches out! It is white, powdery, and amorphous - also tasteless to those who have never tried to eat it in its most common form. (Aurora was the one who tasted it, not I.) 

The starch used for laundering purposes, however, is just vegetable starch prepared with water to stiffen clothes. Placed on the said garments while ironing produces crisp edges that not only look nice, but also absorbs dirt/sweat instead of letting it go directly into the clothing fibers! It makes washing so much more efficient and everybody happy. Except, perhaps, the poor children who are forced to dress nice and go to parties when they would much rather be playing in the mud outside. 

While the starch might stand a chance of holding up heavy clothing in great amounts, perhaps it is far too impractical to waste so much material when the flaring ends are not even touching anything that could get them dirty. On the other hand, Seto Kaiba is very rich and could no doubt afford it. Perhaps it was always his dream while he was in the orphanage to spend lots and lots of money on starch and super expensive trench coats? Or maybe he's addicted to eating starch? (That was Aurora.) Hm... 

For BLUE, there is a lot of rippling involved, so on to the mini fan theory! This, I believe, was the second most popular idea circulating, and hence the section dedicated to it.

"Lol, you should be one of those people that talks at fashion shows. Anyway, I think the reason for Kaiba's "gravity defying" trench coat is... LOTS AND LOTS OF STARCH! I mean, wouldn't that explain it? Either that, or he has some kind of tiny air blowing things at the ends of his coat to make his trench coat stay in mid-air."

- Silent Angel Dark Knight 

Again, we see the starch pop up. It's like a mole. (Aurora's personal opinion.) I've never thought about pursuing a career as a spokesperson, but it's too late now. I am going into the science business industry. Aurora, however, is a completely different story - but I think she's going into graphics. 

Almost went off on a tangent there, sorry. Fans. They are excellent for hot days, and not so great on cold days. They also are awesome people! (Aurora, again.) The only problem here is...

"I think he irons his trench coats a special way so that they do that. I mean, you don't see fans taped to the back of his legs do you? Besides, you can iron pictures on a special paper onto shirts, why can't you make your trench coat flare out by ironing it a certain way? That is, if he does it. It might be a freak accident that his maids do. *Shrugs* And, ABOUT TIME YOU UPDATED! "

- Red Roses2-chan

Perhaps they are mini invisible fans that are super small and lightweight and awesome! (Aurora.) Yes, my fellow friends, it seems we have reached a predicament! Oh no!

This will all be continued in the next chapter, "Hypothesis 2 Continued: Seto Kaiba's Trenchcoat", along with the Ironing Theory, the Telekinetic Artificial Intelligent Trench Coat (TAITC for short), and much much more!. Please add on more of what you think through reviews and stay tuned! Thank you for reading "Yu-Gi-Oh! Mysteries", brought to you by me, Kaehimi, my assistant, Aurora, and all the kind reviewers who devote their brain power towards achieving an answer! 

Until next time, keep questioning anime!

****

Excuse of the Chapter: Finals, SATs, and all that jazz.


End file.
